drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gary Oldman
) |lugar de nacimiento = New Cross, Londres, Inglaterra |fecha de defunción = |lugar de defunción = |cónyuge = Lesley Manville (1987-1990) Uma Thurman (1990-1992) Donya Fiorentino (1997-2001) Alexandra Edenborough (2008-presente) |hijos = Alfie Gulliver Flynn Charlie John |sitio web = |imdb = 0000198 }} Leonard Gary Oldman (n. New Cross, Londres, 21 de marzo de 1958) es un actor de cine británico. Biografía Proveniente de una familia humilde, comenzó desde muy pequeño a sentir un gran interés por el cine y el teatro; estudió en el Bruford Drama College y después en el Greenwich Young People's Theatre; durante los ochenta actuó en varias representaciones teatrales. Su debut en el cine fue en el biopic sobre Sid Vicious, el malogrado componente del grupo punk Sex Pistols, en el año 1986. Después realizó otros filmes, la mayoría alternativos, que sacaron a relucir todas sus facetas como actor. En 1987 hizo su primera película con actores más célebres, Ábrete de orejas (Prick up your ears), de Stephen Frears, donde estuvo acompañado de actores de la talla de Alfred Molina y Vanessa Redgrave, donde daba vida al escritor Joe Orton. Pero fue en los años 90 cuando Gary Oldman dio un paso definitivo en el cine al hacer sus primeras películas en Hollywood y con actores y directores nortemericanos tan dispares como Francis Ford Coppola, Winona Ryder, Isabella Rossellini o Christian Slater. De esta época son sus películas más famosas, como Drácula de Bram Stoker (Bram Stoker´s Drácula, 1992) de Coppola, Amor a quemarropa (True Romance) de Tony Scott (1993), Amor inmortal (Inmortal Beloved, 1994) o La letra escarlata (The Scarlett Letter, 1995). De hecho, Drácula de Bram Stoker es para muchos críticos hoy una de las mejores interpretaciones del cine moderno. Otros títulos a destacar serían las dos películas de su amigo Luc Besson: Léon (1994) y El quinto elemento (1997) donde interpreta a dos de los personajes más oscuros y neuróticos de la historia del cine y que le mantuvieron en el candelero hasta 1999, donde las apariciones de Oldman se hicieron menos estelares a excepción del magnífico trabajo de Candidata al poder (The Contender, 2000), de Sheldon Runyon, donde otra vez el maquillaje es su mejor aliado y cuya interpretación le valió la nominación a los Premios de los Críticos de la Guía Norteamericana. También ya a inicios de este siglo, ha realizado muchos otros papeles, como el de Mason Verger en Hannibal (2001) de Ridley Scott donde, de nuevo, Oldman demuestra su maestría en las caracterizaciones bajo el látex que ya nos había enseñado cuando en Drácula de Bram Stoker era un Drácula anciano y envejecido, dando al personaje de psicópata y pedófilo Verger una psicología exquisita. El colmo de la osadía fue cuando en la película Tiptoe (2003) de Matthew Bright, Oldman interpreta a Rolfe, un enano. El actor perdió cerca de 15 kilos y cada día de rodaje tenía que ocultar sus piernas con un arnés que le obligaba a permanecer horas agachado, por lo que, en palabras del propio actor, tardaba horas en desentumecerse después con la ayuda del hielo. No lo hacía obligado precisamente pues fue idea de Oldman el permanecer en esta postura el mayor tiempo posible para poder estudiar a un personaje minusválido. Otros trabajos más comerciales son el de el siempre emotivo papel de Sirius Black en tres entregas de Harry Potter (2004, 2005 y 2007). También se ha atrevido con una película en español, Bosque de sombras (The Backwoods), bajo la dirección de Koldo Serra y estrenada en la sección Zabaltegi del festival de cine de San Sebastián, 2006, y dando vida al personaje de James Gordon en las cintas Batman Begins y The Dark Knight, de Christopher Nolan, construyendo al, para muchos, mejor Gordon jamás visto en pantalla. Con fama de maniático y en extremo perfeccionista, Oldman se golpeaba la cara a sí mismo cuando se equivocaba en los ensayos de Drácula de Bram Stoker que tuvieron lugar durante tres semanas en la casa de Francis Ford Coppola. Dicen que es de los pocos actores capaz de poner hasta treinta acentos distintos a la perfección, lo que ha demostrado en algunos de sus trabajos. En lo tocante a su vida personal, ha llevado una gran discreción, aunque siempre rodeado de ciertos rumores acerca de su adicción al alcohol (sobre todo en los años 80) y a su turbulenta vida amorosa (se ha divorciado tres veces; uno de sus divorcios era con la también actriz Uma Thurman). El 31 de diciembre de 2008, Gary Oldman contrajo matrimonio por cuarta vez con la cantante de jazz británica Alexandra Edenborough en Santa Bárbara (California)http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-1105172/Wills-Harry-alone.html. Filmografía *''La semilla del mal '' (2008) - Sendak *''Call of Duty World At War '' (2008) - Sgt. Reznov (Voz) *''Witchcraft '' (2008) - Bendamord *''The Dark Knight'' (2008) - Lt. James Gordon *''Harry Potter y la orden del fénix'' (2007) - Sirius Black *''Bosque de sombras'' (2006) - Paul *''Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego'' (2005) - Sirius Black *''Batman Begins'' (2005) - James Gordon *''Who's Kyle?'' (2004) - Scouse *''Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban'' (2004) - Sirius Black *''Dead Fish'' (2004) - Lynch *''Sin'' (2003) - Charlie Strom *''True Crime: Streets of LA'' (2003) (doblaje de videojuego) - Rocky, Agent Masterson *''Tiptoes'' (2003) - Rolfe *''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault - Spearhead'' (2003) (doblaje de videojuego) - Sgt. Jack Barnes *''The Hire: Beat the Devil'' (2002) - Devil *''Interstate 60'' (2002) .... O.W. Grant *''Hannibal'' (2001) - Mason Verger *''Nobody's Baby'' (2001) - Buford Dill *''The Contender'' (2000) - Sheldon Runyon *''Jesús'' (1999) (TV) - Poncio Pilatos *''El quinto elemento'' (1998) - Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg *''Quest for Camelot'' (1998) (voz) - Baron Ruber *''Perdidos en el espacio'' (1998) - Dr. Zachary Smith *''El avión del presidente'' (1997) - Ivan Korshunov *''El quinto Elemento'' (1997) - Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg *''Basquiat'' (1996) - Albert Milo *''La letra escarlata'' (1995) - Rev. Arthur Dimmesdale *''Murder in the First'' (1995) - Milton Glenn *''Amor Inmortal'' (1994) - Ludwig van Beethoven *''Léon'' (1994) - Norman Stansfield *''Romeo Is Bleeding'' (1993) - Jack Grimaldi *''Amor a quemarropa'' (1993) - Drexl Spivey *''Drácula de Bram Stoker'' (1992) - Drácula/Vlad *''JFK: caso abierto'' (1991) - Lee Harvey Oswald *''Heading Home'' (1991) (TV) - Ian Tyson *''Henry & June'' (1990) - Pop *''State of Grace'' (1990) - Jackie Flannery *''Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead'' (1990) - Rosencrantz *''Chattahoochee'' (1989) - Emmett Foley *''We Think the World of You'' (1988) - Johnny *''Criminal Law'' (1988) - Ben Chase *''Track 29'' (1988) - Martin *''The Firm'' (1988) (TV) - Bex Bissell *''Ábrete de orejas'' (1987) - Joe Orton *''Sid and Nancy'' (1986) - Sid Vicious dirigida por Alex Cox *''Honest, Decent & True'' (1985) (TV) - Derek Bates *''Morgan's Boy'' (1984) (TV) - Colin *''Meantime'' (1984) (TV) - Coxy *''Remembrance'' (1982) - Daniel Premios Premios BAFTA Premios del Sindicato de Actores Enlaces externos * *GaryOldman.info Página oficial de fans Oldman, Gary Categoría:Actores de cine